


Angelic

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Barista Sawamura Daichi, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Daichi but make it gay panic, Flowers, Fluff, Love-struck Daichi, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sugawara established flower shop owner, aubrey here is an actual person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: where have the stars gone? where did they go?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Bloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the first story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 12/18/20**

**Finished: 12/21/20**

* * *

Daichi Sawamura always loved the stars. He loved watching them, gazing up at the dark skies. They're like bright glitter on top of dark cloth but grander and much more pristine than that. The stars were a huge part of his childhood, after all, growing up in the province provided him the best night skies one could ever see. They twinkled and sparkled like they were winking at you from above. He wished he would be able to reach them, extending his hand to the sky, it all seems to be reachable.

The stars looked angelic.

But of course, not all things beautiful will last. He had to give up those stars that look like glitter to go to a place where the only thing that glimmers is the moonlight reflecting on the building's windows. Or the blinking of car headlights stuck in traffic. Looking up at the sky, he does not see the stars anymore. Due to the surroundings being too bright, the light does not allow the stars to shine.

Daichi likes to believe that the stars have disappeared. He liked to think that the stars have left the city and went to the place where he loved and missed most. It gives him something to look forward to in this god-awful world.

So, he sat on the driver's seat of his old, beat up car that he had inherited from his grandfather from when he still studied in the community college in his hometown, and inserted the keys. He's coming back home to where he started. He's coming back to where the stars are.

* * *

“Ah, Miyagi, it’s been a while,” he sighed through his nose, rolling down his car windows to let the cool morning breeze in. it saves gas, too, so that’s a plus. The sky is a light blue with streaks of pink and orange. It looks really beautiful and a wonderful welcome for him as he arrives. He’s going to be living in his grandmother’s old home so he didn’t have to worry about where he’s going to be staying.

It was just a month-long vacation that he’s been planning to have for a few months now. He saved up his day-offs and leaves to be able to visit Miyagi after a few years of not being able to come back due to his busy somewhat busy schedule. Since he balances two jobs, he didn’t have much free time. Being a police officer doesn’t quite pay the bills so he had to find a night job, being a barista, so that he could somehow make ends meet.

It’s tough to be living in the city. He didn’t like it that much there. The hustle and bustle in the city is not in his liking but since he’s had his job there and his own little place, he just had to make it work. Maybe, once he was able to save enough, he could just stay in his little hometown and start a small business. That would let him be closer to his grandmother, too.

After a few minutes of navigating the seemingly empty familiar roads, he finally saw the small flat by the corner of the street. It’s an old house that housed the memories of his grandparents. Ever since his grandfather passed away, he wanted to bring her to Tokyo to be closer to him in case of emergencies but she didn’t want to leave Miyagi and the house unattended. She also mentioned he found a ‘young and nice lad’ that helps her around her front yard garden which somehow made him concerned but that’s only because he’s been exposed to the crimes of the city.

He parked the car in the driveway and he was immediately greeted by his welcoming grandmother. She looked to be older and frailer since the last time he’s visited her. “Oba-san,” he smiled as she embraced his grandson.

“Dai-chan,” she returned. “Welcome home,”

* * *

Feeling rested and refreshed, he stood up from his bed and stretched. He feels like a run would wake up his nerves more and it would be a good thing to start off the day. He missed going around the small town and breathing in the fresh air.

He changed into jogging pants, a random shirt with a light cloth, and his rubber shoes before walking downstairs. He was greeted by the sound of pans and silverware clacking with each other and he smiled knowing his grandmother was cooking. She really has the habit to wake up so early.

“Oh, Dai-chan, you’re awake early. I was just starting to cook miso soup and fried eggs so you can just sit down in the living room and wait, you know, just like how you did when you were younger,” she reminisced. Cringing slightly because of his childhood memories, he just gave her a small smile.

“I’m going for a run, Oba-san,” he said.

“Ah, alright. Better come back before seven, okay?”

“Of course, I’m going now,” Daichi bid before he walked outside the house.

He actually expected to breathe in the smell of car smoke and smog, however, he was greeted by the smell of dew and fresh air. It was a breath of relief, quite literally. He always hated going on a run when he was in the city because of the suffocating feeling of is surroundings but now, he really liked it.

The familiar empty roads stretched and extended as he ran around the street. He didn’t want to go far from their home so he just decided to go around the street. It would still be a good exercise because that’s still a good ten to fifteen-minute run. There weren’t that many people in the streets because it was still very early but that’s just what he liked about waking up hours before the day starts. It’s calming in a sense that he’s alone in his thoughts.

The sky was a beautiful blue and there were wisps of clouds just floating around. Despite the people still being asleep, the birds are fully awake and are singing their wonderful song like they’re world is just the trees and the sky. It must be nice.

Most of the stores that he passed are still closed but before he turned a corner, he saw a small flower shop with a beautiful garden in their front yard that seems to be preparing to be opened. Half of the wall beside the door was glass and he can see that there were beautiful succulents and perennials in pots and flower beds inside. It has a weirdly enticing sense surrounding it and since it’s spring, the flowers are in full bloom.

But what slowed his run to a slow jog was not the beautiful flowers. What slowed him down was when a silver-haired male walked towards the glass window with a sky blue water sprinkler. He started watering the flowers inside and while doing it, he looked absolutely angelic.

The movies have truly underestimated the feeling of seeing someone beautiful from afar. It’s not just sparkles and sunshine and smiles, he couldn’t explain it. As disgustingly sweet it sounds, it feels as though his entire world came falling into place. All he could say is that he was enthralled.

He kept his gaze at the deity he sees watering the plants in the flower shop before he unfortunately, took a turn in the corner.

No, a deity is an understatement. He’s convinced he’s seen a constellation in the form of a person.

* * *

“Dai-chan,” his grandmother called from the living room. He was outside the door, just chilling on the porch and drinking his coffee because he just finished watering the plants in the front yard.

“Yes, Oba-san?” he answers as he steps inside the small home. She was sitting beside the coffee table, cradling a dying poppy on her antique vase.

“Could you buy me some yellow poppies from the small flower shop right at the corner of the street? The pair who runs the that shop grows such beautiful flowers and they’re both lovely people. Whenever you have time to do so, can you please?” she asks nicely. Daichi only nodded respectfully and agreed to run the errand when he passes by them during his daily run. Not having too much to do and without his busy routine schedule, he didn’t want to stay cooped inside the house all day.

“Is it the small one with clear glass windows and a pretty big garden in their front yard?”

“Ah, yes, that one. Well, it’s the only one around here anyway,” his grandmother laughed. Her voice is rough and cracking after years of smoking cigarettes. She took out the dead poppies from the vase and threw them in the garbage bin near the hallway.

When his grandmother confirmed it was that same shop, Daichi’s mind immediately wandered to the sight of the pretty silver-haired deity he saw the other day. His heart felt fluterr-y when he realized he could possibly meet that person and even talk to him. That is, if he’s brave enough to even hold a conversation without embarrassing himself.

He’s excited, really. So he changed in proper running attire, if such attire exists, and even sprayed some cheap and not too overpowering cologne he found in the bottom of his travel bag. He didn’t even remember if he planned on bringing it or if it just happened to be there for some reason but, nevertheless, he didn’t mind. He at least needed to seem presentable in front of a deity.

He needs to stop with that nickname of his. Well, he’s never met him and he also did find it weird calling him that.

Opting to walk until he’s able to get the poppies, he decided it was better that way so in case he would be talking to the silver-haired male, he wouldn’t look disheveled and sweaty and overall, disgusting. While he’s walking and just breathing in the nice cool morning breeze, he started overanalyzing how he should talk to him as if he’s not going to mess it all up when he starts opening his mouth.

_How should I approach him? Should I say ‘hey’ or ‘hi,’ no, ‘hey’ seems a little bit flirty so maybe I should just say hi and greet them a good morning? Yeah, that sounds great and it’s also pretty professional and does not scream ‘I am in love with you even though I just saw you within like, a minute yesterday when you were watering your plants inside,’ type of way. But, I also don’t want to sound rude or foreboding or possibly too nonchalant and aloof. But I also don’t want to sound as if I’m too casual or too cheery and gregarious that they might think I’m suspicious._

He shook his head. There’s no use in thinking of all these sorts of things.

Especially when he’s already a few feet away from the entrance of the shop. He breathed in sharply as he held on the metal handles of the door. Pushing it open, he heard the chimes of metal windpipes hanging from the other side that tinkled because he moved the door.

“Good morning,”

He looked up to see the person who greeted him. To his surprise—and utter disappointment—it was a young girl who is a few inches smaller than him, she was brunette, petite and had a pair of dark red to maroon wide rimmed glasses. She was the complete opposite of the silver-haired male he saw yesterday in this same shop. Not saying that she wasn’t pretty, however, he just dejected to not see him.

“Oh, good morning,” he greeted as he started looking around the shop. Its walls were a dirty white color and the tiled floors were marble. The wooden furniture looked to be made of mahogany and it contrasted beautifully against the light room.

The brunette in front of him raised her eyebrow as if she sensed that he seems to be disappointed.

“My name is Aubrey. I am an assistant here. Is there anything particular you’re looking for?” she followed him as he scanned through the flower beds along the walls and windows. They have a wide range of succulents, perennials, and annuals.

“Yes, I’m looking for some yellow poppies,”

“Oh, perfect. They’re in full bloom today.” She walked towards the flower beds in front of the same window Daichi caught sight of the silver-haired male from the other day. “How many would you want?” she asked while inspecting the flowers’ petals and leaves. She seems to be well versed in gardening.

Now that he remembers, he didn’t really ask his grandmother how many he’s supposed to buy from them but he does remember seeing five poppies in the vase this morning.

“Do you need them arranged or not?” she asks as she grabbed a big round-edged scissor from behind the wooden counter.

“No, no need. My grandmother is just going to place them in her vase so if you will, can you just please tie them at their stalks,”

“Ah, is your grandmother Sawamura-san?”

“Yes, she is. How do you know her?” he watched as she snipped the stems of five poppies diagonally before rushing to grab a band to tie them all together.

“She’s a good friend of ours,” she smiled as she gave him the flowers.

Ours? So plural?

“We help her around in her garden, well, it’s mostly Suga-chan because he’s the one who runs this place most of the time. I just assist him and I happened to be here today because he was fixing some papers or whatnot. He didn’t specify,”

Daichi’s ears metaphorically perked at the sound of a different name. So the man he saw in the shop from before is called Suga, or maybe he’s just too hopeful. Well, it seems very fitting for him, really. It sounds angelic.

He felt glad that there’s another chance that he would see him again. Today was just unfortunate for him that he went in when he wasn’t there and was running some errands. He paid for the flowers and went outside the shop with a smile.

“Thank you for coming, I hope you’d come back,” Aubrey bid as she stood by the door. He gave her a short wave before starting to jog slowly with the flowers at hand. As gay as it probably sounds, of course, he’s coming back.

* * *

Daichi woke up with a start. He was excited to go for a walk or a run just so he could, hopefully, see Suga in the flower shop. He sounds obsessive, really, but until he finally finds the guts to actually approach him, this will have to do.

He took his leave after bidding his grandmother goodbye who was lounging on the couch, tending to the poppies that he recently bought yesterday. he took his usual path which is almost always empty when he runs through it every morning. He’s always been a morning person because his job starts at around seven in the morning so despite having all the time in the world to be able to rest, he still wakes up at six. He would be lucky if he did wake up at seven and have that extra hour of sleep but his body clock is so adjusted to waking up early, there’s nothing he could do about it.

Once he was a few meters away from the flower shop, he realized there was a truck parked by the driveway. He saw Aubrey talking to someone, some personnel who probably operates the truck, and she was signing a couple of papers. After she signed the papers, she walked to the back of the bus and dragged out a sack of what he assumes is soil. She looked to be suffering completely so he decided to approach her and offer her some help.

“Hey, Aubrey,” he called as he jogged towards her. “Would you need some help?” he asked. The answer seems to be very obvious because she clearly couldn’t possibly carry a huge sack on her own without hurting herself. Daichi glanced at the contents of the truck and saw there were ten to fifteen more sacks of soil and fertilizer.

“Yes, please,” she shyly answered, pushing up her glasses. Daichi grabbed the both ends of the sack and slung it on his right shoulder before balancing himself. He hooked his right arm over the sack for extra support. It was pretty heavy but it would be a nice workout for him and he didn’t mind helping out.

“Where to?” he asks, his voice strained.

“Just in the backyard. Please follow me,” she said. “I’m sorry for bothering you. Our wheel barrow broke yesterday and we haven’t fixed it yet or replaced it before the soil and fertilizer deliveries came.” She explained the situation as she opens the door for him, the wind chimes sounding as it opened.

“No, it’s fine, really. I am quite in need of a workout after a few days. Besides, I’m not really doing anything and I was just jogging around the street,”

She opened another door that led to the backyard and he was met by the beautiful green grass and lines and lines of flowers, herbs, and vegetation. It was a bigger garden the one in their front yard and it’s much more colorful. His grandmother really was telling the truth when she said they take good care of their plants.

“Just place them by the wall,” she told him and he did as she said. There two other sacks of soil beside the wall and he assumes they’re restocking their resources or materials. He wouldn’t know because he doesn’t know much about gardening and plants despite living with his grandmother who loves taking care of them for the most of his developmental years.

“Aubrey-chan?” a soft voice asked from behind. “Do we have a visitor or something?”

Daichi turned around after he dusted his pants. He looked up to see the silver-haired deity he keeps on wishing to see anytime he passes the shop. His mind blanked, almost immediately. It’s like it short circuited before finally registering what was happening. He looked so pretty under the early morning sun. he was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and faded gray jeans. Despite the casual clothes, he took Daichi’s breath away.

Is this how it works in the movies?

“Suga-chan, hey. He’s Sawamura-san’s grandson and he went in yesterday to buy some poppies. He saw me struggling with the soil so he offered to help,” she explained. “He’s, uhh,” she paused. “Oh, gosh how rude of me. I haven’t even asked for your name.” she flushed in embarrassment and scratched her head.

Suga looked at them with reprimanding eyes and just shook his head as if chalking it up to being them being how they are. “Anyway, I’m sorry for that. She’s just like that,” he sighed and chuckled it off.

“My name is Koushi Sugawara,” he introduced himself with a smile, extending his hand for him to shake.

“Daichi Sawamura,” he returned. He was already internally panicking by the time their hands touched and he was a few minutes away from exploding. He kept his face calm, though.

“I’m sorry again for having you carry this heavy stuff around. It’s embarrassing to have a customer to do labor,” he said.

“It’s alright, though. I mean, it’s a good workout,” he commented. He tried to keep his chill and resume a proper human to human conversation despite being completely bewitched by his beauty. Seeing him up close is a surreal experience since he’s only seen him once from far away.

“Explains your biceps.” He laughed. It was a melody to Daichi’s ears and did he just compliment his physique? Or is he already hallucinating within the few minutes he’s interacted with him. Brushing it off, he laughs as well, joining him. He flushes a little bit, though.

“Compared to Aubrey-chan and I, we’re basically just sticks. I don’t know why I have a hard time building muscle, it makes me look like a twig compared to so many people,” he complains with a light-hearted tone. He seems to be such a calm and cheery person and Daichi feels like he would mix with him well even though he’s getting slightly nervous breathing in his air right now.

“But, you look good, though. I’m just saying that you look really well and you don’t have to change how you are but uhm, I don’t really have a say with whatever you want to do with your body so yeah,” he babbled while Sugawara just watched at him, amused. “I really don’t know what I’m saying right now so please someone shut me up before I embarrass myself any more than what I’m doing now,” he said in one breath. Sugawara only laughed at him and he’s lucky enough to even catch sight of this wonderful occurrence.

“You’re so cute,” he laughs. Daichi does not know if he’s joking or not with what he said but he’s pretty damn sure that he heard what he said correctly. “And really, I appreciate it so don’t worry.” He was really reassuring, in Daichi’s honest opinion.

He wanted to get himself out of this conversation because he’s not sure what he’s going to say next. “Anyway, I wanted to say that your backyard looks really beautiful. The plants look healthy, in the eyes of someone who doesn’t know much about from gardening, that is,”

“Oh, thank you. It took so many years of Aubrey-chan and I’s hard work and trial and error,” he said proudly. He looked over to his plants and flowers before giving them a small smile.

“They look really beautiful,” Daichi repeated but this time, he was looking at Sugawara instead of the flowers in bloom.

“We both started this shop from the ground, well, I started it but Aubrey helped me around because it was just me and myself. All I had at first was money for seeds and a single sack of fertilizer. At the first few months of starting, all we had were poppies of different colors, marigolds, daffodils, and yellow carnations.” He reminisced. “By the first bouquet of poppies your grandmother bought from us, we were already broke. Aubrey-chan just stuck by me through the financial problems and other issues we encountered while we were small. Though, I did ask her to leave and pursue her goals but she just didn’t want to leave until things were going well,”

“All we had was a lot of hope and dreams with money that wasn’t enough to support that but now, we’re here. Being hopeful really does bring so much in your life.” Daichi nodded in agreement to what he said.

From that, he didn’t know whether or not there was something romantic going on between Aubrey and him and he didn’t want to make himself believe he has a chance with him when he’s already with someone special. “Oh, is she your girlfriend?” he asks.

“No, she’s not. She’s a childhood friend of mine, I’ve known her since we I was in first grade and she was in kindergarten.” He answered. Daichi almost breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry for assuming,” he said apologetically. He really thought they were together for a split second. “But really, you both did very well in managing this small place. It’s really wonderful here,”

“We’re planning on expanding, though. We’ve been having deliveries by deliveries in weddings and debuts that the business is on a roll. The only problem is that it’s only the two of us and it’s getting harder and harder managing stuff with only two pairs of hands,” he shrugged. Only then did Daichi notice the bags under his eyes. It didn’t affect his beauty, though. Daichi didn’t even realize for the entire time he was staring at him.

“You know,” Daichi started. This could only either backfire horribly or he’ll have a chance to get to know him more. “I’m only going to be staying here for about a month or so but if you’d like, I can help around here,” he offered. His palms felt sweaty and he’s nervous. What is he, a highschooler?

When those words left his lips, Sugawara’s eyes lit up. “Oh really? That would be wonderful!” he exclaimed. “But, things are a little bit tight because we’re branching off to another place but how much would you like to be paid for your work? No, no, that sounds wrong. How much per hour of work would you like to paid for? I think I can spare quite a bit more for your salary,” Sugawara started rambling. He looked really serious when he’s talking about his business.

Daichi gave him a low laugh while watching him go on his ramble. “Suga-san, don’t worry about payment. I’m fine with working for free so it’s no need,” he told him.

Sugawara paused. “I would forever be thankful but I wouldn’t feel great just letting you do labor for nothing,”

Daichi didn’t want to tell him that seeing him daily would be enough of a payment for him but that’s what’s on his mind. “My grandmother absolutely adores this place so it would be nice to help tending it.” Is what he said instead. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, though. It’s just not the primary answer.

“So, let’s talk about you now,” Sugawara started. “Where are you from?” he asks.

“I’m originally from here because I grew up with my grandmother and grandfather but after college I started working in Tokyo,” he said. It was the briefest summary he could come up with since his life is really just that bland.

But when he looked up to see the reaction from Sugawara’s face, he was slightly taken aback. His eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder and it gleamed under the sun. They were a beautiful shade of light brown, almost gray even.

“Wow, Tokyo. I always wanted to go visit there sometime. But since this is a two-person party, I haven’t had the time to go on vacations,” he looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

“But at least, this time, I’m gonna be an added manpower for a short period of time,” he said. “Though when you plan on going to Tokyo, just tell me because I’ll be more than willing to tour you,” he added smoothly.

“That would be lovely,” he smiled.

They chatted with each other without a care of the world around them. It seems as though they also forgot about the soil deliveries and Aubrey, who is peaking through the crack in the door, internally fangirling over how cute the both of them are.

* * *

As Daichi told Sugawara, he helped around in the garden. Despite not knowing much about gardening, he helped around in carrying the sacks filled with soil and fertilizer, watering plants when the both of them are busy, digging occasionally, and harvesting. It’s only been a week and a half but he’s slowly getting used to the routine. Most mornings, Sugawara isn’t in the shop and he only arrives somewhere after lunch or every afternoon. Every Friday, however, Sugawara is the one managing the shop and Aubrey is not there. He didn’t find the time to question him, though.

Just like this afternoon, he was mostly chatting with Sugawara and helping him when he’s fixing things in the backyard. Today, he’s just teaching him the names of the flowers and seeing if there are weeds or insects that are hurting the plants. Daichi didn’t fully understand him because he doesn’t know a thing about taking care of plants so most of the information he says comes in one ear, he processes it for a second, and then it exists his other ear.

“These are salvias, carnations, tulips, marigolds, poppies, camellias, columbines, and chrysanthemums,” he said as he pointed to the array of colorful flowers. Daichi can recognize the poppies because he’s seen it so many times now in his grandmother’s house and the salvias as well because they look like spears unlike the others which are mostly like how he expects flowers to look like. “We’ve also been growing an acacia sapling in the corner of the fence,” he points at the empty corner of the yard and Daichi saw a small twig-like plant spurting from the ground. “Once it grows and matures, it will produce pretty yellow flowers soon. they grow fast, too,” he added.

Daichi only stared at how interested and invested Sugawara is while he’s talking about his plant children. He found it cute, really. While following him while they rounded the yard, Sugawara’s eyes seem to glow at the sight of a flower.

“Daichi, look!” he exclaimed as he pointed at the small blue flowers near a bush. “They’re forget-me-nots, and they’re just the prettiest flowers in my opinion.” Daichi looked down the bush while the silver-haired male crouched down to cradle and inspect the petals. “Forget-me-nots have a beautiful meaning and symbolism behind them, too. They mean a love filled with memories. It says that when you dedicate them to someone, you’re telling them that they’re your soulmate and that you would never forget about the times you had with them.” Sugawara smiled at the plants before standing up and dusting his pants. Daichi was left to ponder what he did for the universe for them to give him the chance to meet such a wonderful person.

They continued on inspecting the plants growing. Well, Daichi is just following him like a lost puppy, nodding his head to whatever he’s mumbling as if he understood anything.

“Oh!” Sugawara exclaimed. They were in front of a spiky spear-like plant and they seemed to be very crowded in one big clay pot. “The snake plant needs to be repotted.” He mumbled to himself. Daichi found it amusing to see him very serious.

Turning around, Sugawara looked back at Daichi. “Would you like to help me repot them?” he asks him with a smile. Of course, being completely enticed, Daichi nodded, as if being under a trance-like state.

Sugawara then went inside the shop which was closed for lunch time and Daichi went to the shed to grab a pot, as instructed to him. the shack was dusty but at least he found a considerably big clay pot immediately.

“These snake plants need to be constantly repotted especially when they are constrained by a container or a pot.” Sugawara grabbed the handle of a shovel before carefully sticking it on the soil. “Just like them,” he says.

Even to a noob like Daichi, he can totally see that the snake plants are being too crowded in the big pot. “You seem to know a lot about plants,” he said without giving it any thought. He then realized how stupid he probably sounded. “Well, obviously, you run a flower shop, how wouldn’t you know these,” he said sheepishly. God, he really wished that Sugawara didn’t have this entrancing power he has on him.

The other male laughed as he placed the shovel down the ground after he’s able to pull a snake plant shoot without damaging the others. “Can you please fill the pot with soil? Also, please make it a bit concaved in the middle so it’s easier to put them in there,”

“Sure,”

Daichi went to grab the shovel the same time Sugawara reached for it. Their hands touched before anyone was even able to reach for its metal handle. The two didn’t seem to notice they were both reaching for the single shovel so they were shocked when they found their fingers to be the one they grabbed.

Wide-eyed, the silver-haired male retracted his hand quickly before flushing red. Daichi himself blushed at the contact of their hands however it isn’t too obvious on him. In Sugawara’s case, because he has this fair skin, it’s really obvious that he turned a light shade of pink.

“I,” Sugawara started. “I’m going to grab another shovel in the shed so you can use that,” he said before standing up quickly and rushing to the dusty and old shed. Before he turned the corner, he almost bumped into Aubrey who was behind the wall.

“Gosh, don’t sneak up on me like that,” Sugawara scolded her.

“I saw that,” she simply stated, wiggling her eyebrows with this teasing smile on her face.

Acting innocent, he scrunched his nose. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, look at you, you’re blushing,” she pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Sugawara just shook her off before just smiling at how she is. “Oh, shut up,” he said.

“Ok, will do,” she giggled before walking back to the shop

* * *

“Daichi, let’s have a coffee break. I bought us some oat milk latte from the other street,” Sugawara called. He peaked through the door leading to the backyard to see Daichi watering the plants with the hose. He had a smile on his face and Sugawara couldn’t help but stare.

“Thank you very much, Suga. I’ll just finsish this other row and I’ll follow you inside,” he told him. The silver-haired male couldn’t believe how helpful he is and he hasn’t complained about the jobs and tasks he asks him to do. It’s making him guilty, really. He didn’t have anything to pay him because he didn’t want to accept any. The only thing he was able to negotiate with him that he accepted was to let the poppies his grandmother buys from them to be free of charge.

“Leave them be for a while and let’s have coffee first. Come inside while it’s still hot,”

“Alright,”

Sugawara walked back inside and stood behind the wooden counter. He heard the backdoor open and Daichi walked inside. He gave him a smile which he returned. “Here’s your cup,” Sugawara told him as he pushed a paper cup towards him.

“Thank you so much, Suga,” he said, smiling widely despite looking tired after the work in the garden.

“No, I really should be the one thanking you. You’ve been working your ass since a few weeks ago and it’s making me guilty if I don’t even try to give you back anything,” he sighed, sipping on the coffee. Daichi is too kind for his heart to even handle.

“As I said, letting the poppies Oba-san gets from here to be free is enough for me,” he said, chuckling. Sugawara can be very persistent at times. He pouted before muttering a quite ‘fine’.

They stood inside the shop just watching the cars and people passing the street through the glass window. Everything seems serene and since it’s still pretty early in the morning, they were just lounging around. Daichi felt like he really needed this type of quiet.

“You know, at this time in the morning, Aubrey-chan and I are usually fixing the deliveries for birthdays, weddings and other occasions. But the business isn’t popping this month, it seems. Well, in terms of bigger orders and such,” he muttered while he looked at a notebook. Based on the numbers Daichi can see on the paper, he guessed that he was counting their expenses and sales.

“Speaking of Aubrey, she isn’t here every Fridays, right?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, as you know she usually comes in the afternoon. Sometimes she doesn’t clock in at all because she’s busy because of her studies.” Sugawara placed his pen down and quietly took a sip of his coffee. “She’s really smart,” he commented with a smile. Glancing at him, Daichi noticed the proud look on his face.

“She does seem like someone who does great in her work,”

“However,” Sugawara started. “She’s a major procrastinator. I always tell her that she should stop pushing her works for some other time because that’s just going to be harder. Still, she wouldn’t listen. She’ll have random bouts of spontaneous productivity but that’s about it.” He complained. He looks like a parent getting mad about his child’s actions. Daichi laughed at this, he really looked exasperated because of her procrastination.

“I’m so talkative,” Suga laughed at himself. He went quiet for a few seconds and Daichi was about to tell him that he should continue on talking because he liked hearing his stories but he suddenly exclaimed as if he’s had a revelation.

“Ah! You haven’t told me much about your life in the city.” His eyes sparkled with curiosity. Daichi hesitated for a while because his life in the city was just a bore. There wasn’t really anything about it but the way Sugawara looked at him, he couldn’t not let him know.

“My life in the city is really boring. It was just the constant busy streets and my two nine-hour shifts that I try to balance. I’m a policeman by morning and a barista in a local café near the university at night,”

“That must be tiring,” Sugawara commented. Nodding, Daichi agreed.

“That’s why I’m taking a bit of a break here. But because I got so used with the bustling city, that I used to think that this is a waste of time and I could’ve used this vacation to just work and save money.” He sipped on his cup of coffee as he stared at the empty morning street in front of them. He has a few days left before he has to go and he didn’t want to leave yet.

“I don’t think putting yourself first every once in a while is a waste of time,” Sugawara said. Daichi glanced over his shoulder and noticed that he was writing on his notebook once again. What he probably said was his first thought that slipped out of his mouth. It shows Daichi how humble and real Sugawara is. It amazes him.

“But then again, if I didn’t go on this vacation, I wouldn’t have met you,” he whispered.

Sugawara looked up from his notebook with a shocked expression before he gave him a sweet smile. He was about to open his mouth to say something but the wind chimes sounded through the room.

* * *

This is what he hated about his bosses.

He just received a call from their boss telling him to come back as soon as possible because there was a shortage in employees and they needed him to come back for extra manpower. There were many people who quit within a few weeks and they’re rushing around to cover for the tasks assigned to them.

It’s such a short notice and it’s already late at night but he needed to drive back to Tokyo right now so he would be able to go to clock in his shift first thing in the morning. His grandmother is pissed at his sudden departure as well.

“I can’t believe people are like this. Don’t they know you’re in vacation? That’s just completely unfair. Couldn’t they fucking wait for a couple more days before they summon your ass back to the station or whatever?” she complained as she followed him outside. He was already placing his luggage in the trunk.

“As stupid as that can be, they can do that,” Daichi sighed. “But Oba-san, I have to go if I still want to have a few hours of sleep once I arrive,” he told her. She frowned but understood that her grandson is already old enough to handle things on his own and that he can make his own decisions for himself. She’s just there to give wisdom and insight.

“Alright, you take care,” she told him as he opened his car door. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he sat in the driver’s side. Daichi started the car so his grandmother moved to the porch to let his car have space to drive.

“Before you leave,” his grandmother started. “Don’t forget to pass by Suga-kun. You should bid him good bye before you go,” she said.

Daichi stared silently for a few seconds before realizing that because of the rush that he felt the entire time he was quickly fixing his things, he forgot to even tell Sugawara that he’d have to leave. He almost cursed himself for letting that slip his mind.

However, as he was driving, he was contemplating whether or not it’s actually worth it to go to Sugawara’s shop before he leaves. Well, he doesn’t think he would really give a damn if he’s leaving earlier than expected. For all he knows, he would probably just resume business and forget that he’d even existed. Despite that, he still found himself driving towards the shop. He would have to do a u-turn to get to the lane he needs to travel to come back to Tokyo but since he can already see the shop from the distance, he just thought that it wouldn’t hurt dropping by.

Slowing down, he realized that Aubrey was outside, inspecting the plants in the front yard. “Aubrey!” he called. She looked up from the plants before walking towards him.

“Hey, Daichi-san. Is there something wrong?” she asks.

“Well, I need to get back to the city because of stupidly urgent job matters so I wanted to drop by and say good bye,” he said. “Is Suga here?” he asked, shooting his shot. He really should ask for his number before he leaves. He’s feeling really brave right now so he’s riding this wave of courage before it passes him.

“Ah, no. He’s fixing a couple of papers and he might not be back in a couple of hours,” she said. That just made Daichi devastated. He couldn’t afford staying for a couple more hours just to wait him arrive so sighing, he just gave her a smile.

“I see. Please do tell him that I would be driving back to Tokyo and that I’m very thankful for being able to help around,” he said.

‘And I will miss him’ is what he wanted to add.

“Tell him I’m looking forward to seeing him in Tokyo next time.” Is what he said instead.

He drove off after a small wave from Aubrey and couldn’t help but feel down. he probably wouldn’t be able to see him for a long time, hell, yesterday could be the last time he’ll ever see him in the entirety of his life.

He sighed before realizing something. He didn’t take much notice of the stars when he arrived in Miyagi and his entire stay. Maybe he was too preoccupied by the entire galaxy Sugawara’s eyes gave him but now, he’s seeing them and appreciating their full glory. He’ll have to say goodbye to the stars soon, though. It’s just unfortunate he wasn’t able to bid him goodbye.

* * *

It’s only been a few weeks since he’s back working two nine hour shifts and Daichi’s days already seem to blur together in one muddled mush. He misses Miyagi already despite only a few weeks have passed since his month-long stay there. He really thinks he should just stay in his hometown for good. There’s nothing wrong with his current jobs, however, it’s burning him out and everything is moving in the pace he couldn’t quite catch up with.

After another boring day of work, he’s just finished with his shift in the station and he’s heading home to change to his uniform as a barista in the local coffee shop. After a long day of handling complaints and redirecting calls, he definitely needs a nice hot shower before heading to bed, however, he still has another nine hour shift before he could call it a day. God, he really needs his sleep and quite possibly, an espresso.

He walked out of the station after a few greetings and goodbyes from his colleagues who’s shift extends through the night. He left his car parked in front of his apartment because he wasn’t feeling the need to drive to his work earlier in the morning but now, he was clearly regretting it. He dreaded walking especially when it’s a warm afternoon.

He walked along the pavement slowly and just observed everyone. It wasn’t that of a busy day, it’s just a normal, uneventful one. Everything seems to be the same. Sighing to himself, at least the café would quite possibly be empty and he could just lounge around.

Now that he thought of it, he’s pretty sure that one studio styled room for rent was empty yesterday. This time, there was a couple of flower beds in front of the glass window and he can see a few beds inside, too, with one of them already planted with yellow poppies. He immediately thought of his grandmother who absolutely loves yellow poppies. His mind then wandered towards his silver-haired friend before he burrowed his thoughts about him in the back of his head. 

He really should have gotten his number before he went back to the city but since he wasn’t in his shop before he left, he didn’t want to bother his assistant anymore. He sighed before crossing the street.

Truthfully, he didn’t really need to cross the street in that pedestrian lane at that exact moment because there was one more crossing that is nearer his place but he was curious of that studio that seems to be setting up a shop. Well, he was really just hopeful that what if, the person who rented that place, is Sugawara. Looking at it, that thought process seems to be quite impossible to happen but there’s nothing wrong with being hopeful because hope can bring so much wonderful things in anyone’s life.

Once he’s almost near the glass windows of the studio, he wanted to laugh at himself. It’s going to be one in a billion chance that Suga would be starting his business near where he works. That’s just comedic, really.

It’s just pathetically gay of him to be thinking of him in anything that reminds him of—

“Suga?” he mutters, in shock. He stared in the glass window, the ray of the afternoon sun reflecting off of it nicely. He, once again, saw an angel, with a sky blue water sprinkler at hand, the light hitting his features just right. Just like the first time he saw him, he stared at the beauty in front of him, completely out of breath and taken aback.

However, this time, the other male stared back as well, his mouth agape. Immediately placing the hose down the side and turning off the faucet inside, Sugawara rushed to open the glass sliding door.

“Daichi!” he greeted cheerfully, the smile on his face cheerful as always. “Oh gosh, who thought I would find you here?” he exclaimed.

Laughing to himself and how the world seems to be turning in his favor, Daichi returned the warm smile. “All I could say is wow,” he tells him. “I mean, I was just stuck here missing you for god knows how long and then you turned up to be here, that’s just so unreal, I can’t believe it,” he adds.

“I missed you so much, too. It was freaking miserable when you left when I was finishing papers for this studio and I just heard from Aubrey that you already—,” Sugawara paused when he realized what he was babbling about. Daichi did come to realization afterwards, too. 

Both men flushed red and started to avoid each other’s gaze.

“I mean, you just left without saying and that sucked and I was a little mad, only a little, though because I know you’re already old enough to make your own decisions to go back to where you’re residing so yeah,” Sugawara started babbling, cringing at his own words. “Not that I think you look old, you actually look really handsome and uhm I don’t know where I’m going with whatever I’m saying.” Chuckling, Sugawara flushed a deeper shade of red and because of his fair skin, it looked really obvious. Daichi found him blushing cute and him babbling to be endearing.

“I thought it was my job to stumble on my words,” Daichi jested which earned him a playful glare.

“God, we’re both so awkward,” Sugawara mentioned. He scratched the back of his head and fidgeted with his fingers.

A moment of silence passed without anyone speaking. It was very awkward, to say the least. Inside the still empty studio, Aubrey was peaking at the lovebirds from the counter. Screeching internally, she grabbed her phone to sneak a couple picture or two to embarrass their friend on their, quite possible, wedding day. They’re that confident that this relationship is going to last long.

“So uhm, do you want to go out sometime?” the both of them said at the same time before bursting in laughter as if the world doesn’t matter.

Being back in the city made him question where the stars have gone once more. But now that he was looking into Sugawara’s eyes, he no longer wonders where they went.

The stars looked more angelic than he remembers.

**Poppy, yellow**

-Success

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I have a playlist dedicated to this story and this entire series, too. Let me know if anyone wants it so that I can give the link!!
> 
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
